Mots croisés 7
by Coljayjay
Summary: Nouvel épisode. Cette fois-ci Jack demande de l'aide à Vala. Quelle idée? (Jack et Sam évidement)


_**AN: Bonjour tout le monde. Alors oui, je sais, vous attendez la suite de "Je nous abandonne" mais cette histoire n'arrêtait pas de me perturber! Du coup je l'ai écrite pour me la sortir de la tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci encore à Djaipur pour son aide ;) La redondance je connais pas? On dit pas contondant? lol .**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _Jack passa la tête à travers la porte des quartiers de Vala._

J: Pssttttt.

 _Vala tourna la tête._

V: Jack?

J: Chutttt. Je peux rentrer?

 _Lui dit-il en chuchotant, regardant partout autour de lui si personne ne l'avait vu._

V: Bien sûr! Rentrez.

 _Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui._

V: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

J: Un ami ne peut pas passer dire un simple bonjour?

V: Voyons beau gosse, vous ne venez jamais me dire bonjour. Et simplement par la façon dont vous essayez de vous planquer, je dirais que vous avez quelque chose à me demander.

 _Elle sauta sur son bureau pour s'y asseoir et tapota à côté d'elle pour faire signe à Jack de se joindre à elle. Elle arborait un sourire gigantesque, heureuse qu'on ait besoin d 'elle._

J: Ok... Vous avez raison. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

V: Oh, ça va être super! Oh, mon dieu! Vous voulez que je vous aide à choisir une bague! Attendez, attendez, vous voulez savoir si votre façon de lui faire votre demande est bien?! Ca va être génial Jack, elle va être tellement heureuse!

 _Jack secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Vala. Il essaya de la couper dans son élan._

J: Euh non... Vala, je ne vais pas faire ma demande en mariage.

V: Ow. ( _Dit-elle déçue_ ). Je dois dire que vous me décevez. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça doit être important si vous venez me demander à moi! Et en plus ça a l'air d'être un truc secret. J'adore ça!

 _Jack se demanda soudain si c'était une bonne idée de lui demander de l'aide. Il mit les mains dans ses poches._

J: Et bien, d'abord, vous devez me jurer que vous n'en parlerez à personne.

 _Elle mima qu'elle se bouclait la bouche._

J: Et une fois que je vous le dirai, il n'y aura plus de possibilité de revenir en arrière.

V: Wouhou, vous m'intriguez là. C'est quelque chose de cochon?

J: Nooonnn!

V: C'est à propos de Sam quand même hein?

J: En quelque sorte.

V: Dites-moi! Je suis trop excitée!

J: Ok. Vous savez sûrement que Sam et moi on fait des petites compétitions de mots croisés?

 _Son sourire devint plus grand._

V: Hummm oui! Sam m'a parlé de quelques petits trucs coquins que vous avez fait tous les deux! Vous devez absolument apprendre à Daniel un jour! Il peut être tellement ennuyeux parfois.

 _Jack sourit._

J: Ouai je sais... enfin bref..

 _Elle le coupa._

V: Ne me dites pas que vous voulez faire un plan à trois? Parce que, ne le prenez pas mal Jack, vous êtes assez sexy, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon type et si je dois...

J: Bon sang! Vous allez la fermer une seconde?

 _Elle s'arrêta de parler et son sourire tomba. Elle le fixa et souleva les épaules._

V: O-K. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi mal poli.

 _Jack grimaça._

J: Je ne vous demande pas un plan à trois! Et moi qui pensais que c'était moi le plus pervers...

V: Je ne suis pas...

 _Il souleva son index pour la couper dans un geste typiquement O'neillien_ _ **.**_

J: Ahhhh!

V: Je ne dis plus rien...

 _Jack attrapa son portable dans sa poche et le tendit à Vala._

J: J'ai besoin que vous preniez une photo pour moi.

V: De vo...

J: Vala!

 _Elle grimaça._

V: Désolée.

J: On a fait un nouveau pari sur un nouveau mot croisé mais je bloque sur celui là. Et je ne veux pas perdre. Alors, je pensais que vous pourriez aller dans le labo de Sam pour trouver ses mots croisés. Je sais qu'elle les garde dans le tiroir de son bureau. Et vous prenez une photo du papier. Comme ça je pourrais la devancer.

 _Vala fronça les sourcils._

V: Vous voulez que je m'infiltre dans son territoire et que je fouille dans ses affaires pour vous dégoter votre victoire?

J: Ouais. Exactement. Bien sûr, si vous vous faites attraper, nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.

V: Chéri, si vous me demandez à moi c'est parce que vous savez que je suis la meilleure pour ce genre de chose.

J: Exact.

 _Elle descendit du bureau et se rapprocha de Jack. Elle lui caressa la joue._

V: Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi en échange?

J: Je savais que vous alliez me dire ça. Alors j'ai pensé à un plan. Si vous y arrivez...

V: J'y arriverai.

J: Alors, j'enferme Daniel pour un dîner romantique. Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça?

 _Elle regarda le plafond faisant mine de réfléchir._

V: Et si vous l'enfermiez, plutôt, dans une de vos chambres d'amis pour une soirée pour que nous puissions avoir une activité physique?

J: Oh non non, vous n'allez pas faire...

 _Il prit une mine dégoûtée et fit signe vers elle._

J: ...ce que vous voulez faire chez moi !

 _Elle se recula._

V: Alors je ne vous aiderai pas. Je veux un dîner romantique chez vous et vous devez faire en sorte que Daniel finisse nu dans une de vos chambres.

J: Oh bon sang...

V: Je suis sûre que vous pouvez y arriver. Et c'est le prix à payer si vous me demandez de trahir mon amie.

J: Je savais que vous alliez me rendre les choses compliquées.

V: Vous y gagnez quoi au juste si vous l'emportez?

 _Il fit un large sourire, donnant l'impression à Vala qu'il était un chat venant d'avaler un petit oiseau._

J: Je ne vous dirai rien !

V: Oh, regardez-moi ce sourire! Nom d'un chien, vous avez encore une de ces idées cochonnes... elle a tellement de chance... Ok, juste pour elle, je vais vous aider. Mais vous devez vraiment avoir une discussion avec Daniel vous savez?!

J: Merci Vala.

V: N'oubliez pas de tenir votre part du marché, sinon je dévoile notre petit secret.

J: Je tiendrai ma part.

V: Il va falloir occuper Sam du coup.

J: On a rendez-vous dans ses quartiers dans (il regarda sa montre) 10 minutes. Vous aurez un peu de temps à ce moment là.

V: Parfait.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard.**_

 _Vala marcha dans le couloir proche du laboratoire de Carter. Elle sifflait. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était temps d'agir. Elle avait qu'une hâte, avoir cette soirée avec son Daniel. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé une relation, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps de passer du temps ensemble, seuls._

 _ **Dans les quartiers de Sam:**_

 _Jack l'embrassa._

S: je croyais que tu voulais travailler sur ton prochain rendez-vous?

J: Moi aussi, mais tu me manquais alors j'ai décidé de venir ici.

 _Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais quoi._

S: Comme si tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir!

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

J: Non. Je suis accro!

 _Elle rit._

S: Tu as fini tes mots croisés?

J: Pas encore. Mais ça ne va pas tarder... et ce soir...

 _Il vint lui dévorer le cou. Elle gloussa._

J: Hummm... je languis.

S: Il faut encore que tu gagnes.

J: Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... et toi, tu en es où?

S: Justement, cette fois-ci j'ai bien peur que tu ne perdes. Il me manque un seul mot.

 _Un large sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Jack. Sachant que dans peu de temps il récupérerait sa précieuse photo et qu'il finirait probablement avant elle, lui donnant la victoire. Soudain ils entendirent l'alarme de la base._

 _ *** Le colonel Carter est demandée en salle de commande. Je répète le colonel Carter est demandée en salle de commande .***_

 _Jack soupira et laissa son poids s'affaler sur Sam._

J: On peut jamais rester tranquille 5 minutes ici.

 _Elle l'embrassa rapidement._

S: Tu repars quand?

J: Dans 20 minutes je pense.

S: A ce soir alors?

 _Il l'empêcha de se détacher de lui, et lui mordit le cou._

S: Jack!

 _Il grogna. Et finit par la lâcher._

J: Ca va, ca va... file...

 _ **Tard dans la soirée.**_

 _Sam attira Jack dans leur chambre. Elle l'embrassait avec ferveur et commença à le déshabiller._

J: Hummm... une petite faim?

 _Oh, si il savait._

S: Je sais que tu as gagné mais... ( _un baiser, suivit d'un tee-shirt qui vole)_ est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à demain? ...( _un autre baiser, elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture_ ) ce soir, j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

 _Les yeux de Jack devinrent plus sombres et tout son corps se tendit. Il chercha à déshabiller Sam mais elle l'en empêcha._

S: Laisse-moi faire...

J: Hummm, avec grand plaisir! Je suis tout à toi...

 _Sam se retint de ne pas rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Jack se retrouva rapidement en boxer. Elle le poussa sur le lit et attrapa quelque chose dans son armoire. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Jack qui arborait un sourire dévastateur._

J: Des menottes? Tu veux que je t'attache?

S: Hun hun. C'est moi qui t'attache. Et je voudrais te bander les yeux et la bouche.

 _Elle priait pour qu'il accepte. Sachant que peut-être il refuserait de ne pas avoir un minimum de contrôle. Jack aimait maîtriser les choses et là il ne pourrait pas._

S: Je te promets de rester dans la limite.

 _Jack la scruta surpris par sa demande. C'était la première fois qu'elle cherchait à s'amuser avec lui. Il s'inquiéta un petit peu, se demandant si elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer avec lui._

S: Tu me fais confiance?

J: Evidement. Mais pourquoi tu veux me bâillonner?

S: Juste pour ne pas que tu parles. Tu verras.

 _Il était partagé entre l'excitation, et l'inquiétude. Cependant il se mit en position, lui faisant complètement confiance._

J: Vas-y.

 _En guise de remerciement, Sam l'embrassa fougueusement. Il grogna de plaisir et d'anticipation. Sam sourit. Il n'allait pourtant pas être content...Elle l'attacha, lui banda les yeux et le bâillonna. Elle vint contre son oreille._

S: Donne-moi une minute, je reviens, j'ai oublié un truc.

J _ack ne broncha pas. Curieux de la suite des événements. Il mit son seul sens disponible en exacerbation: son ouïe. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle était sortie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait donc faire dehors? Une petite vague d'inquiétude le traversa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être allée chercher dehors? Il entendit ses pas. Mais ils étaient étranges. Et il entendit un "chutttt". Puis il paniqua. Il venait d'entendre une autre paire de pas! Et soudain, il entendit la voix de Daniel. Une minute? Daniel?_

D: Qu'est-ce que?

 _Vala poussa rapidement Daniel dans la pièce et Sam ferma vite la porte de la chambre à clé. Daniel ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva enfermé dans la chambre à couché de Sam et Jack._

D: Oh mon dieu!

J: hunnnnnfounnnnn fonnnnn!

 _Daniel se cacha les yeux._

D: C'est quoi cette mascarade! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à moitié à poils... enfin surtout qu'est-ce que moi je fais là!

 _Il s'avança vers la porte et chercha à l'ouvrir. Il toqua._

D: Vala! Ouvre!

 _Les filles derrières la porte, se donnèrent un coup de fesse et se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire._

V: Non Daniel!

D: Vala, ouvre tout de suite cette porte! Sam?

S: Négatif Daniel!

D: Mais expliquez moi là?!

 _Sam cria:_

S: Jack? Tu m'entends?

J: founnnnnnn

S: C'est pas bien de tricher! Vala m'a tout raconté! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. Alors voilà, tu es puni.

D: Hey, j'ai rien fait moi! Laissez-moi sortir. Il est hors de question que je reste avec Jack à moitié nu et en plus...

 _Il secoua la tête cherchant à évacuer l'image qu'il venait de voir d'un Jack attaché et apparemment quelque peu ...tendu._

V: Si, si, Daniel!

 _Jack se débattait pour tenter de se libérer._

S: Alors voilà le plan. Daniel vous allez libérer Jack. _(elle parla plus fort pour que Jack l'entende)_ Chéri?

 _Jack soupira, jamais elle ne l'avait appelé "chéri", quelle horreur. Il était dans de beaux draps._

S: C'est Daniel qui va t'aider.

V: Et on ne vous ouvrira que quand Jack t'aura expliqué certaines choses Daniel concernant leurs petits jeux! N'est-ce pas Sam?

S: Absolument. Allez venez Vala, j'ai une bouteille de vin.

D: Hey!

 _Daniel entendit les filles quitter le couloir en riant. Il se retourna pour voir Jack. Bien décidé à sortir rapidement de là._

D: Bon sang Jack! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

 _Il détacha les bandanas qu'avait attachés Sam sur ses yeux et sa bouche. Jack ouvrit et ferma sa mâchoire cherchant à la détendre._

J: _(criant)_ SAMMMMMMMM!

D: C'est pas la peine, elles sont partis et elles ne vont pas nous laisser sortir de si tôt je vous le dis!

J: Détachez-moi!

 _Daniel chercha du regard les clés. Sam les avait posées sur la table de chevets. Il ouvrit rapidement les menottes. Jack s'assit sur le lit et se frictionna les poignets._

J: Votre copine est une traîtresse! Elle va me le payer.

D: Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

O'Neill raconta à son ami toute l'histoire.

D: Et vous pensiez franchement qu'elle allait tenir sa part du marché?

J: Elle l'a fait.

D: Oui, elle vous a roulé et elle a tout obtenue: sa soirée avec moi, enfin en quelque sorte, et surtout elle n'a pas perdu l'amitié de Sam. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune notion de la solidarité féminine?

J: Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié!

D: Oui, la preuve.

J: D'oh!

D: Et c'est quoi la discussion que nous devons avoir?

 _Jack cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il n'osa pas le regarder._

J: Vala veut que je vous donne quelques tuyaux.

 _Daniel fronça les sourcils. Jack se leva et chercha ses vêtements. Il était hors de question qu'il ait ce genre de discussion en boxer!_

D: à propos de?

 _Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois... C'était la chose qui exaspérait le plus Jack chez Daniel. Il enfila son pantalon et remit son tee-shirt. Il s'approcha de la porte et chercha à l'ouvrir en tirant fort dessus. Il finit par taper fort dessus._

J: Sammmmmm?

D: A mon avis, on n'est pas prêt de sortir. Elles ont débouché une bouteille de vin.

J: Et merde!

 _Jack tourna autour de lui. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage._

J: La fenêtre!

 _Il chercha à l'ouvrir._

D: Jack, si j'étais vous, j'attendrais qu'elles viennent nous ouvrir, si vous ne voulez pas envenimer les choses.

 _Il ouvrit la fenêtre._

J: Il est hors de question qu'elle m'enferme.

D: Elle ne va pas être contente...

J: Je m'en fiche. Si on les laisses faire, elles auront sans arrêt le dessus sur nous, et pas question que ça arrive.

 _Il ouvrir les volets qui étaient entre ouverts_ _ **.**_

D: Comme vous voulez, mais moi je n'ai rien fait!

 _Jack enjamba la fenêtre et se tourna vers Daniel._

J: Vous venez ou quoi?

 _Daniel hésita. Non pas qu'il avait peur de Vala, mais par contre Sam... Il se leva du lit, tant pis, il mettrait tout sur le dos de Jack en disant qu'il l'avait menacé. Solidarité masculine? Pas avec ces femmes là, se dit-il._

D: Très bien! Mais Jack, il va falloir arrêter avec vos concours là...

 _Daniel sortit aussi. Et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée._

J: Vous plaisantez? Vous devriez essayer avec Vala, au moins vous arriveriez à quelque chose avec elle...

 _Il se retourna pour regarder Daniel_

J: Enfin je veux dire... c'est un super moyen de lui faire faire, ou pas d'ailleurs, des trucs qu'elle ne veux pas faire.

D: Mouai... c'est une histoire à m'attirer encore plus d'ennui oui.

 _Jack ouvrit la porte et rentra, se dirigeant directement vers le salon en entendant les deux femmes rires, suivi de près par Daniel. Sam et Vala étaient assises sur le canapé, leur verre de vin à la main. Vala se retourna._

V: J'espère que tu as appris des choses Daniel!

D: Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé!

V: Je pensais que ce serait instructif!

 _Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sam l'en empêcha tout de suite, imitant sa gestuelle favorite:_

S: Ah! Quant à toi, je te conseillerai de ne rien dire, à part pour t'excuser. Tu croyais vraiment que Vala allait me faire un coup pareil?

J: C'est à dire que...

S: Tsut tsut! On ne dit rien!

 _Daniel se pencha légèrement vers Jack pour lui parler à voix basse_

D: Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire?

J: La ferme Daniel.

S: Par conséquent, J'AI gagné.

 _Jack ouvrit la bouche et voyant le regard de Sam, la referma. Ce n'était pas le moment de contester._

S: Du coup, les sacs poubelles sont sous l'évier, les clés du garage à leur place, enfin si tu les as rangées. Et j'espère retrouver le garage dans un meilleur état que ces derniers mois!

 _Elle prit un air faussement autoritaire._

S: C'est compris petit tricheur?

 _Jack soupira._

D: Sam vous avez vu l'heure?

 _Jack attrapa Daniel par le bras et le força à le suivre. Si Sam avait décidé qu'il devait ranger le garage à 22h, et bien il le ferait._

V: Très bonne idée Daniel, va l'aider! A notre santé Sam!

 _Elles trinquèrent en riant une fois de plus._

 **Dans la cuisine:**

D: Alors là!

 _Jack attrapa les sacs sous levier devant les yeux ébahis de son ami qui se mit à rire. Il se redressa pour le regarder._

J: Quoi?

D: Elle vous tient par le bout du nez!

J: Pas du tout!

D: Bien sûr que si!

J: C'est faux!

D: C'est vrai! Elle vous traite comme un gamin et vous ne dites rien.

 _Jack sourit. Passa à côté de Daniel et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule._

J: Mon cher Daniel, ce que femme veut...

 _Daniel sourit à son tour._

D: Femme obtient.

J: Exactement. Et puis, si y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec Sam, c'est que si je ne veux pas entendre un "j'ai la migraine" ou "pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée" pendant des jours, j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'exécuter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et puis il faut les laisser croire qu'elles ont le dessus sur nous.

D: Enfin là, c'est surtout parce que vous avez merdé oui!

 _Ils partirent à rire._

D: Allez, je vais vous filer un coup de main que je puisse rentrer chez moi!

 _De leur côté Sam et Vala en profitèrent pour se détendre._

V: Vous êtes consciente que tout ça est absolument puéril?

 _Sam sirota son vin._

S: Absolument!

V: Très bien, je voulais juste être sûre.

 _Vala se resservit._

V: Dites-moi, comment faites-vous pour qu'il vous obéisse comme ça? Daniel ne m'écoute jamais.

S: Vala, il ne m'obéit pas.

 _Vala fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre._

S: Il sait que si il veut espérer que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure, il a plutôt intérêt à se faire tout petit.

V: Oh!

 _Elle secoua la tête et bût son verre de vin._

V: Ca ne marche pas ça avec Daniel.

 _Dit-elle déçue. Sam sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Si Jack était plutôt un homme d'action, Daniel était plutôt du genre intellectuel._

S: Il faut trouver quelque chose dont il ne peut pas se passer et qui a un rapport avec vous. Et là, bingo.

 _Vala haussa les épaules._

S: Daniel est plutôt du genre à intellectualiser les choses.

V: Ne m'en parlez pas! J'aimerais parfois qu'il soit d'avantage comme Jack, plus...

S: dans l'action?

V: C'est ça.

 _Sam rit._

S: Et moi parfois j'aimeras que Jack soit plus...

V: Réfléchi?

S: On échange un peu?

 _Elles partirent dans un fou rire. Pour rien au monde, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'échangerait leurs compagnons. Sam aimait Jack comme il était, Vala aimait Daniel avec ses défauts._

V: Une chose est sûre , je crois que je vais me mettre aux mots croisés!

 _De leur côté Jack et Daniel rangèrent tant bien que mal le bazar dans le garage tout en discutant._

J: Vous savez Daniel, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner...

D: oui?

J: Mettez vous aux mots croisés avec Vala!

 _Daniel lui sourit._

D: Justement j'y pensais!

J: Mais ne trichez jamais sinon regardez où vous finirez...

 _Ils se mirent à rire. Décidément, personne n'aurait imaginé que de simples grilles de mots puissent emmener autant de rires et de joies._

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **AN: Alors oui je sais, c'est un peu cliché, un peu puéril mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez...l'amour rends parfois un peu bête! mdr. Quoi? Ca sent le vécu? nannnnn...**_

 _ **Allez à vos commentaires ^^**_


End file.
